vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iczer-1
Summary Iczer One is a gynoid created by the Cthulhu (also known as Cthulwulf), to be their guardian. However, when the Cthulhu were taken over by Big Gold, Iczer-1 was jettisoned. She arrived on Earth and somehow got wind of the coming invasion by the Cthulhu, now under Big Gold's command. She was therefore forced to defend the Earth against those she was created to protect. To do this, she needed a partner to help her use the Iczer Robo, a giant fighting mecha which is somehow connected to her (a connection so profound, that when Iczer Robo's arm was cut off, Iczer-1 lost the use of her own, corresponding arm). Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Iczer-1 Origin: Iczer Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Gynoid (Cthulhu race), Android, Space warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Longevity, Creation (Also created clothing), Portal Creation, BFR, Invisibility, Flight, Spaceflight, Dimensional Travel, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Transmutation, Aura, Energy Manipulation, Projection and Absorption, Electricity Projection, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations, Can synchronize and summon Iczer Robo, which has Large Size (Type 1) | All previous abilities, Time Reverse, Mind Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Emotion Sensing, Likely Reality Warping (After Big Gold became part of her) Attack Potency: Solar System level (All the the Iczer's are superior to the strongest Cthulhu monsters, which were able to fill the interspace https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2018/05/263b312a01431e9eeab608536193a525.png Originally an empty space with many stars, managed to destroy Reddas after losing the connection of one arm and taking a rush of attacks) | Solar System level+ (After synchronazing with Nagisa, the Iczer Robo was able to overpower and destroy the Iczer Sigma. Overwhelmed without difficulties Blueba, Iczer-2 and Big Gold after fully synchronizing with Nagisa. Her strongest attack produced this much energy, ending her fight with Neos Gold and later defeated again Iczer-2 during the events of Iczer Reborn) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to easily keep up with the Voids) | Massively FTL+ (At least millions of times, superior to Neos Gold generals which can easily cross interstellar distances and comparable to Neos Gold) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Iczer's mainly uses their energy power into their lightsabers) | Solar System Class+ Durability: Solar System level (Survived a beatdown from Iczer-2 in the ruins of Japan and took Reddas attacks) | Solar System level+ (Became much more durable after synchronizing with Nagisa and after Big Gold became part of her) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her lighsaber. Tens of meters normally with the Iczer-Robo, Interplanetary with telepathy and other abilities. Standard Equipment: Her lightsaber and bracelet (the latter was given to Nagisa, has energy projection and forcefield creation) Intelligence: Gifted (Initially managed to hide herself from Big Gold on earth and was skilled in the use of her lightsaber and abilities, regular members of her race have shown to be much more intelligence than the regular human) Weaknesses: She needs a partner to use the full potential of the Iczer Robo. All the damage inflicted on the Iczer Robo will be reflected back onto her via their connection. Key: Base | Nagisa Synchronization / Iczer Reborn Gallery Iczer_Robo.jpg|Iczer Robo File:Super Robot Wars L - Iczer-1 All Attacks (English Subs) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Iczer Category:Anime Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Heroes Category:AIC Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Super Robots Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Androids Category:Cloth Users Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Mecha Category:BFR Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 4